Legendary Bladers
The Legendary Bladers (Japanese: レジェンドダーズ, Rejiendo Burēdā, Legend Blader) are a group of Bladers that appear in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. The group consists of 10 Bladers who carry a piece of the Star Fragment enchanted inside their Beyblades. This Star Fragment signifies their status as a Legendary Blader. The Legendary Bladers are destined to choose the World's fate when the God of Destruction, Nemesis, is revived in the modern day. They completed their mission when they, along with all other Bladers in the world, gave Gingka Hagane, the ultimate power he needed to destroy Nemesis and save the world from an apocalypse. Now, seven years later, they are scouring the world with a new mission: to introduce the game of Beyblade to new Bladers for the future. Three groups of Legendary Bladers exist. The Four Season Bladers are a group of four new Legendary Bladers who have the power to create Zeus' Barrier and also carry the power of Gaia. Solar System Bladers are a group of five Legendary Bladers who have ancestors in the past who were Legendary Bladers and also represent other planets in the Milky Way Galaxy. Lastly, The Child of Nemesis is a group of one Legendary Blader who has inherited Nemesis' will and fights for an apocalyptic future. Legendary Blader controversy There is a popular controversy regarding the Legendary Bladers which states that, at the beginning, the confirmed Legendary Bladers excluding Gingka Hagane, Kyoya Tategami, and Ryuga were not supposed to become the Legendary Bladers seen today. This is supported due to an image of the Legendary Bladers that was seen at the end of Beyblade: Metal Fury's Episode 2. Gingka Hagane and Kyoya Tategami were two of the ten shown, the rest are described as: (Gingka's side; left-to-right) *A Blader resembling Ryuga or Ryuto in a different attire. *A Blader resembling Damian Hart. *A Blader resembling Julian Konzern. *A Blader resembling Masamune Kadoya with different attire. (Kyoya's side; left-to-right) *A Blader resembling Tala from the Original series or Dashan Wang. *A Blader wearing a hat and a coat or Pluto. *A Blader resembling taller version of Yu Tendo. *A Blader with wavy hair and short-sleeves or Chris. Gallery MainBEY_GalleryImage_resize2.jpg|Gingka, Kyoya and Ryuga Aahae.png|Legendary Bladers Hsdahda.png Gingka 150.jpg Beyblade wiki 2.jpg Yuki 150.jpg Titi 150.jpg King 150.jpg Dunamis 150.jpg Aguma 150.jpg Kenta vs Rago.jpg Kenta screams Ryuga.jpg 150 LB.jpg Thwe.jpg Trivia *All Stamina-Type Legendary Beyblades sided with Nemesis at one point during the battle, with the exception of Flash Sagittario 230WD, who had not become legendary before the climactic battle. *The Bladers of the Four Seasons have features that resemble their respective season. **Gingka Hagane's hair colour represents autumn. **Kyoya Tategami's hair represents spring. **Chris's name is seen in the winter holiday, 'Chris'tmas. **Kenta Yumiya and Ryuga's element of their Beyblades are considered to be fire, which comments on summer's heat. *The Solar System Bladers also have features that resemble their said planet. In addition, each Solar System Blader resembles their respective ancestor. **Yuki Mizusawa is small like Mercury. **Tithi's hair color resembles Venus' pinkish-purplish atmosphere. **King's shirt is red like Mars. **Dynamis is wise and seems to be the eldest like the Roman description of Jupiter and since Jupiter is the biggest planet in our Solar System. **Aguma is "strong" like Saturn, his scarf resembles Saturn's rings, and Kronos the name of his bey, is the greek name for Saturn. *Gingka Hagane, Kenta Yumiya, Kyoya Tategami, and Ryuga were the only Legendary Bladers that made a debut prior to Beyblade: Metal Fury. **Coincidentally, all of them were, at some point, Bladers of the Four Seasons. *Yuki Mizusawa's Mercury Anubis 85XF is the only Legendary Beyblade that cannot change modes and is the only Legendary Beyblade that doesn't utilize the 4D System. *Out of all the Legendary Bladers, King and Gingka both use their legend auras the most. **Similarly yet oddly, rather than often like the others, Dynamis and Tithi's legend aura was not shown much and so far only appear in one episode (Tithi's legend aura was only shown in ''Quetzalcoatl, the Venus God'', while Dynamis' legend aura was only shown in ''Flash Sagittario''). ***However, Tithi uses his Legend Aura much longer than Dynamis, so it can be concluded if Dynamis' Legend Aura was shown less than the others. Its appearance is even less than a minute. *There are 11 Legendary Bladers, 2 share the same fragment - Ryuga and Kenta. *Some of them are known to have strange powers, such as Ryuga has an ability to teleport and Dynamis able to bring his opponents to hallucinations. *Out of the Legendary Bladers mentioned, only Gingka and Rago have gained the power of the other Legendary Bladers. However, Gingka is the only one to have been given the others' powers of their own will, showing his indomitable Beyspirit. *From all of them, Tithi is the only one who never suffered a loss so far (albeit being eliminated from a battle). **Out of the four original Bladers of the 4 seasons. Kyoya's Fang Leone is the only one without a 4D bottom. de:Legend Blader fr:Bladers Légendaires Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Bladers of the Four Seasons Category:Solar System Bladers Category:Blader Groups